Magenta Quartz
Current status: Active | At her temporary post (outside of Steven's living quarters) Magenta Quartz (specifically Quartz Facet-4NHG Cut-7XC) is one of the few courtroom gems who stayed loyal to Homeworld when Rosterite began the rebellion 4,435 years ago. She is a senior guard that guards the left side of the door to the containment cell in Danburite's Courtroom. She is under Blue Diamond's court, but is under Heart and Green Zircon's command. Appearance As a quartz, Magenta has a large, tall, muscular, and wide-shouldered build. Her skin is a razzle dazzle rose. Her hair is tyrian purple, spiky, unkempt, and upper back length. She wears a purple uniform with a blue diamond insignia on it. Over time, a tired look is more apparent; eye bags are beginning to appear due to stress and a sudden increase in overwhelming negative emotions. At the moment, only barely-noticeable wrinkles are visible. Her gemstone is on her left cheek. Personality Magenta is friendly, awkward, skittish, and a blabber-mouth. She tends to mispronounce words she rarely hears and tends to stutter out 'um's when she talks. However, as she became older, she doesn't do it as often as she did when she first emerged. Due to the previously stated characteristics, Magenta is not a very intimidating quartz, but she is still able to do her job. When she's not stressed attempting to keep her superiors happy or keeping gems from entering the cell containment room, she is polite to all gems, even if they are lower classes. She sometimes can wander off, which leads her to occasionally leave her post, but that is typically because she wants to check on a gem that seems visibly distressed. When stressed, or irritated by a noise or another gem, she becomes impatient and will pull at her own hair, and may even yell if she is angry enough. History When she first emerged, Magenta was assigned to wait at the Quartz Home until she was assigned to a post. When she finally did, she was assigned to Danburite's Courtroom. Ever since, she had been a guard there. When the rebellion war happened, Magenta had gone to fight in it temporarily, but was quickly taken back to the courtroom due to there being a high rate of rebels attacking it and other gems of the courtroom began to disappear. After the rebellion, she was considered to be the "senior guard" of the courtroom and was promptly assigned to keep the other quartz guards in her area in check when the Zircons or Agates aren't. When Steven, believed to be Rosterite, returned to the courtroom, Magenta was initially quiet and distant from him and Pearl after learning of their true fate of becoming rebels. Some time after they returned, Magenta and a small quartz squadron was sent to Earth with a Nephrite to go retrieve the other rebels. This goes wrong when one of the other quartzes, a Smoky Quartz, turns on her and attacks her. She is bubbled temporarily when Pink Zircon shows up. When she is unbubbled, she fights Pink. Before she can take her down, Magenta breaks down and is unable to attack her, as she remembered the kindness the Zircon had shown her in the past. She apologizes for her actions, and decides to try and plan a way to fake their deaths. White and Pink Zircon try to convince her to stay, but ultimately fail to as she is too fearful as to what will happen if she does. When she and the remaining squadron return to the Courtroom, Magenta lies to Green and Heart Zircon and claims her squadron was forced to shatter the rebels due to them not complying. Abilities Magenta possesses standard Era 1 gem and quartz abilities. As a Quartz-type gem, she is most definitely strong enough to take down most common gems and/or weaker gems. However, she can easily be overtaken by multiple gems if they attack her at the same time or by a single gem if their plan of attack is smart enough. Fusions When fused with Pearl, they form Tintenbar Opal. Skillset * Spin dash: A standard Quartz ability. The strength of Magenta's is based on her emotional state. The more angry she is, the stronger the attack will be. A magenta aura encases her hair. * Relationships Steven Universe Initially, they did not interact much, and only did when Steven was having an emotional outburst or he was attacking one of the Zircons. However, after some explanation from Pearl, Magenta quickly accepts who he is and now calls him 'Steven' properly. He seems less tense around her because of this. After he had attacked Green Zircon a second time, Magenta had intervened, which led to her being assigned to guard his living quarters. Slowly, they are building a friendship. Pearl They have been close friends for thousands of years until she rebelled. However when she returns to the courtroom thousands of years later, they slowly rekindle their friendship with some rocky road. Magenta eventually apologizes for yelling at her, and when they finally have time to talk uninterrupted, they fuse ffor the first time. Trivia * She is the only Era 1 Quartz in the courtroom. * Magenta quartzes in real life are dyed. * Magenta has been poofed the most in the AU, being poofed twice. Gemstone Magenta's gemstone has a hexagonal facet, much like an Amethyst's. Her gem has a pink ring around it that is hidden in her form unless she's regenerating.